Ald-Saxisc Rune-poem
Englisc forsprecing Wealth is comfortable to all men, But has to be shared, Otherwise it brings discord between the men. The Ox roams nonchalantly on the land, Swift and strong, ruling unto the plains of sheeps, Its feet in the snow. Thuris ('the Giant') is a terror to the women, Wandering there to the high mountains' tops, And lives in a cliff. The mouth is the creator of all things, Leader of the wise men, lord of the cities, Guardian of wisdom. Riding is painful to the horses, But joyful to the riding warriors, With great swiftness. Cen ('the torch') is known by the men, As pure fires of Mûdspelli, far in the mountains, burning atop the halls ('Old Saxon castles, towers'). The present provides honour to the men, Also good for the mind, Filling with glory. Joy fills true hearts, Of the men who share their goods with the others without interest, Becomes their protection. Hail is the coldest grain, Comes from the heavenly home of the Gods, brought by the winds, And here falls as ice. Need leaves few choices, Men should listen to it, And fight against it always. Ice shines like glass, hard like the stone, Glimmering like shining-stones ('diamonds'), as cold as inside Etinnahêm ('Jötunheim') Painful to the feet of the men. Harvest is the happiness of the men, When earth produces well, On the sun-times, to the poor and the rich. The yew has its roots deep in the earth, Strongly and firmly bound to its homeland, Gives strength to the men. Pertha is ever the distraction of the people, The warriors have fun in the rich's house, Have many laughters within the beer hall. Elk is dangerous and terrifying to the men, Living worthily in its home, always in a fen, Often brings pain. Sôwol ('the sun') is the light of the true Gods, Often leads the seamen, ever their (only) hope on the sea, Master of the earthly life. Tiuw ('the Germanic god') is among the (other) gods the one-handed, Never withers, always reaches (his goal) in the darkness as the wolf, Prince of the courts. The birch is the tree with no fruits, Beside from big conic offsprings, alway young and green, Its white trunk shines at the sun, Ehu ('the horse') is the best ally to the men, ('They') Always ride abroad on far hills, Strong, helper of the heroes. Man stands in the darkness so powerful, Speechman of the wildness, chief among the animals, But doomed to betray themselves. The sea has no end, goes long, To the men either terrifying or attractive, makes them joyful, If ('when') they wander on the waves. Ing ('the Germanic god') was a bold prince warrior, Always he was fighting on battlefields for the belongings of the gods, Against the giants ('ents'), great hero. The homeland is often within the hearts of all (men) If they know their homes, it becomes theirs, As well as they become its. Day was given by the Gods, Overcomes on the night with its light, Brings happiness to all things. The year is divided in four for you (all), Springtime which brings renewal and autumn (which brings) sadness, Fate of the men. Quertha has never been told to the people, Not known, whether it is good or bad, to all a secret, Never seen, ever hidden (in a hiding place). Stone is the strongest, Stands firmly under the roof of stars, Either quiet and calm in the white fields. Ald-Saxisc : Fehu is frôƀrun allum werum : Ac môt filo gedêlid werðan, : Eftha thô weldid it mistumft twisc mannum. : Ur wandrod ûhtlîco an land, : Swift endi wlanc, waldand umbi scâpo emniðu, : Is fêt wârun an snêwe. : Thuris is wîƀum thê angust, : Waðalondi thâr tô hôgum bergô wippilum, : Oc an clif wunod. : As is ordfrumun allaro thingo, : Endi gewitono lêdiman, drohtin burges, : Wîsdômes mundborun. : Rêd is hrosso quelmiunga, : Oc ehurîdandium heririncum frônessi, : Mid grôtumu swiftîe. : Cen is mannum cennid, : Sô clêne mûdspellies eldos ferr an bergum : brinnad an firstum hallono. : Geƀa giƀid gomun êrun, : Oc gelîco is iro briosthugie gôd, : Afullean mid wuldre : Wunnia fullid wâre hertun : Manno the wanhugdigo gôdî ôðrum farlîhad : Warð is mundburd. : Hagal is caldost corno, : Cumid af Godô lufthême, mid windum gehworƀan, : Endi sô îs hêr stîgid. : Nôd âgiƀid naru curi, : Ne scal gomo it ne gehôrean, : Ac iru môt eo gefehtan. : Is âblîcid sô glas, hard sô stên, : Sô glimostênos scînandi, sô cald sô innan etinnahême, : Sêr tô fôtum wero. : Gêr is gomono hrôm, : Thanne erða giƀid wela mid gethwingum, : An gôde sunnatîda, tharƀum sô rîcium. : Ih haƀed is wurta diopo an erðun, : Wlanco endi festio gebundan tô ira ôðilum, : Giƀid mannum strengi. : Perða is eo folco plego, : An riciono hûs plegan werðad helmgetrôtsiun, : Filo hlahtros an biorseli libbean. : Elaho is gomum frêsag endi ernust, : Libbiandi êrlîco an is ard, eo an fenni, : Oc is hê hirdi thracono. : Sôwol is sôðe Godô glimun, : Endi sêomannos oft fôrid, eo is iro wân an merie, : Oc mêster erðalîces aldres. : Tiuw is gemang godum ênhandag, : Neo wandlod, eo an thiustrie sô wulf gefolgon, : Hoƀo baldor. : Berc is bôm mid nênumu wastume, : Bûtan grôte kegilagun aƀrun, eo giung endi grôni, : Is hwît stamn geliuhtid an sunnun. : Ehu is erlum betst wini, : Oft an ferrum elilendium holmum umbirîdad, : Stark, helpâri helido. : Man standid an neƀal sô mahtigo, : Thes wildies thê mahalgomo, hirdi gemang wildidiorum, : Ac twisc im scal swîcan. : Ne is lagu af geheldid, lango liggid, : Tô mannum sô grurilîc sô wunnisam, im lust gesellid, : Ef siu lîðad oƀar sêoûðium. : Ing was bald baldordrôgun, : Simbla was hê an badustedie an godbelangum fehtandi : Gegin entum, micil helið. : Oðil oft is innan hertun allarô, : Ef siu hêm becunnun, endi sô iro wirðid, : Sô wela sô siu im geburiad. : Dag is at godum geworpan, : Mid is dagscîmun the naht geswîcid, : Brengid allum gethwingum blîðî. : Iâr iuw fiðargedêlid wirðid, : Lentin the iungun bringid endi herƀist wêgislun, : Wurd manno. : Querða ne is mannum quedan, : Ne becunnan ge quâd ge gôd, gerûni allum, : Neo gesehan, eo an dôgalnessi. : Stên is strongost, : Undar sterrono barge fast standid, : Ge stilli ge smultro an hwîtum feldum. Category:Ald-Saxisc